Breaking up is hard to do
by jojendras
Summary: Chichi is in college now and she is determine to graduate without anyone trying to bully her, but unfortunate fate like to be with her cause she see Goku, the one who bully her almost everyday in high school will she can avoid this?
1. Chapter 1

First of all, This is my first writing DBZ fanfiction story so be gentle on me hahaha!

College life, typical adult people, well powers of characters is still with them but controlled. Only few action but I'll try to put something.

Disclaimer: Characters mentioned that is known is not mine I'm just borrowing hehehe. Also Pictue Owned by Subject001

* * *

 **The First Day**

Finally! Twenty Year Old ChiChi is in college getting a course of literature, she likes writing and imagination is her best hobby, of course if she was her _lone time._

 _Yes! Yes! College!_ she exclaimed inwardly. _I am finally out of dreadful life in high school! thank goodness!_ she thought of her inner self while heading inside the University of West City and also is really famous though.

Chi Chi is very famous in high school... famous to be bullied. Everyday she ran to the corridors just to avoid vase that is falling from the roof or hiding in the pond if the bully people looking for her. _She hated them_ she wants to fight back but she conceal it, cause it only necessary that her ability to use when it really needs to be used.

She knows martial arts alright but she has to control it or she might break their bones, she really don't like fighting.

She didn't notice that she's been drowned to her thinking that she was just staring at the front door of the building until someone bumps her.

"Sorry, you're in the way" calmed voice of a girl say

Chi Chi didn't get mad but kinda like still daze but manage to control herself "Oh no no! My apologies...it's just... I am very excited and my first day and ..." she put her right hand on her head seem like scratching it.

The blond short hair just smiled to her nicely "It's okey, it's my first day too".

They both walk in and present their ID's to the guard. The building inside is very big full of some _medieval s_ tyle of chairs walls, and ceiling.

"My name is Chi Chi Ox, you can call me Chi chi or just chi" she says to her soon to be new found friend.

"I'm 18 Roids" She say.

"18?" Chi Chi repeated.

18 just nodded. "My father's family is very organize" 18 say

"OH" Chi chi just say. _I didn't get that?_

18 just smile at her.

"So 18 what's your class section today?"

18 look at her schedule "My room is e12"

Chi chi looked at her schedule sheet too

"Mines e13"

They both stop walking to check the room names and they are just exactly where they are standing.

"Well what do you know, were here". 18 said

Chichi giggle "nice meeting you 18 see ya later"

"Sure! Chi see yah"

And they separated.

* * *

 **Hours passed…**

After ChiChi's first subject, she peeked at 18's room and she was not there she feel kind of sad, she's hoping she would be her very first friend.

"Who are you looking there?" asked by the familiar voice

ChiChi went back to her happy feeling immediately. "18!" she exclaimed

"C'mon, my friends texted me I'm going to introduce you to them" 18 say

"Okey!" Chi chi is very happy.

They both reach the cafeteria and 18 was looking around until she saw the familiar people, she called Chichi and told to her the direction of her friends. They went there, but just before they reach them, the black curled hair saw them and waved to them "18!" Chichi heard her call. She was also with a blue haired girl her back is facing them.

"Hey!" 18 waved.

They both stop just beside the blue haired girl.

"18 how's your first class?" The blue haired girl said.

ChiChi gasp _Oh no?! Could she be?_

The blue haired turned around to see 18 but surprised to the person beside her,

"Chi chi?" she asked for assurance if she right.

"Uh hi Bulma" Chi Chi said.

The Black and blond hair girls just watching them both.

"Wow! I never thought I would see you here It's very surprising!" Bulma said with very happy expression, until she remembers her friends.

"Oh this is Launch" Bulma pointed the girl In front.

"Hi" Launch said with a wave

"Hi, I'm Chichi" she say placing her hand to shake Launch.

18 and Chi Chi seat each beside the waiting friends.

Bulma is in 3rd year in the university same with Launch. She's taking Physics and Launch is Mechanical Engineering.

"So how did you know each other" 18 asked.

"We both attend the same school in Z high" Bulma answered.

"Chi how are you after I graduated?" Bulma asked with concern she knows what Chichi been thru to that school.

"Of course Bulz I kicked their butts out" Chi Chi just said proud.

"Seems like your kicking ass type of girl in high school" Launch say she can relate.

Chichi smirk "yeah"

While the girls talk. They heard shouting girls , at first its far and coming near to the cafeteria,  
All four of them staring at the door waiting for the people screaming, and revealed group of men talking to each other laughing like just typical boy group.

 _Oh no!_ Chi chi exclaimed to herself.

"Saiyans" Launched whispered to her.

 _Yeah I know!_ She said to herself.

They heard them laughing. Talking normal not really interested any people around them.

ChiChi saw Bulma shaking her head. "We gotta leave this place guys I can't eat if theres-"

She didn't continue her sentenced cause the screaming girls already arrive.

"Oh Radditz marry me!"

"Be mine Vegeta!"

"Klirin date with me"

"Goku! Goku! Love me!"

"Nappa meet me tonight!"

Launched already putting her two hands in her both ears. "Say they are not complete group today"

"Probably the others don't have same time of lunch break" Bulma said.

"Are they always like that?" 18 ask

Launch and Bulma nod at the same time. Chi chi already turned her back on the boys the moment they sat, she don't want to see familiar face.

"We gotta go" Bulma saind

 _Finally_ She thanked Bulma inwardly.

They didn't know, one of guys already looking at her with a smirk. _Glad to see you here… Chi Chi_

* * *

 _A/N: Aha My mind still thinking ... xD_


	2. Chapter 2

I was informed about Tien and Launch they are not cannon.

I know! I just imagine they are cannon anyways thanks for the information : **Emotionally crippled reader**

Truth does hurt! Launch is not even on the lates DBZ super T_T I wanted to cry.

 **tevinssj7:** Thank's for being interested :D

 **Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of the names mentioned or other familiar mentioned, all characters are from Toriyama. Places? took Ideas from other fanfic. I'll mention those fanfic writers if I have time they are my fav. writers :D in fiction world.

* * *

 **Sudden Visit**

Thursday after noon, Chichi don't have scheduled class anymore after her morning classes, she find available seat; less people in some part of the school, she sat on the wooden picnic table and she take out her planner, since shes living in an apartment she decided she don't want to go home yet.

 _This is good Chichi! you make a progress of yourself! first you don't get bullied anymore, second you gotta find a decent part time job in this city, third-_

She stops in her thought and writing because suddenly someone sits in front of her lone wooden picnic table. She already shivered with slight of fear, she knew this presence and she don't like it.

Slowly she lift her eyes to see the person that she thought she have avoided in this big big university _Why?! I thought this school is too big! why!_ Tears coming from the side from her eyes, not the tears of sadness but _anger._

When she lifted her head, their eyes met, and she sees bright smile with shining blue orb eyes. _He's in the good mood today?_ she thought

"Good after noon Chichi!" bright cheerful tone she heard from an old what she called _enemy_

She looked at him with serious face. _Don't get carried away by his smile Chichi it only deceive you._ She thought. Chichi don't really want to have a grudge to anyone and she often forgive with the person without apologizing to her.

But this person, so called by the name Goku made her life feel miserable, remembering high school days she really hate this guy. Friends avoided her, fan girls made fun of her, guys wanted to crush her bones. Just because of this look like _innocent guy!_ it made her blood boils just thinking _She wanted to-_

 _"_ You wanted to punch me Chi?" Goku ask with cheerful tone.

"You wanna volunteer?" She asked back

Goku chuckled "No, that would not be good Chi" He just reply plainly

"Then leave" she said coldly

"Why? one week isn't enough?" Goku said

She is surprise of what Goku said, _What does he mean? He intended not to bother me for one week ? that means he already knows I'm here from the very first day!_

"What...you mean?" She asked trying not to shiver

"I already knew Chi from the very first day, I saw you at that cafeteria" He said with a smirk.

"I gotta go" Immediately she grab her things she wanted to dash out to that place as she can but she is stopped by strong hands.

"Let go Goku" she said trying to struggle _Gosh! why did he have such strong hands_! _it hurts!_

"No! I am trying to be nice to you Chi, so don't you dare try to hide or avoid from me again or else..." Goku changed expression from Jolly Happy to Predator like ready to kill its prey.

Chichi was stunned of sudden change of mood of Goku, she knew she already feels her fears and hairs all over her body already standing up. But she gotta remain in her stand _No Chi he can't hurt you here and sure if he does you can fight this arrogant guy!_

She calmed down and leaned to have only inch distance facing Goku.

"Try it" Chichi said

She can see Goku was stunned in her reaction, she waited to his response, but none... until he's the one to break their long stare.

"Well its not like I wont be seeing you again" He let go of her hand, stands up and walk away "See you tomorrow Chi!" His mood was back to his Cheerful self.

Chichi was dumbfounded _What does he mean?_ she slowly turn around and don't want to walk where Goku has just trailed. She don't want to see him, and her stomach grumbles, She haven't eaten lunch, her plan was suppose to relax at that picnic table, writing her plans for the month then go home eat and rest. But because of sudden visit of an old enemy all was ruin.

Now all she wanted to do is forget what happened. "This is just a dream Chichi, forget it" she goes to her apartment and try to stay their for the rest of the day hoping tomorrow will be great and good day.

 _I pray to You Kami please make tomorrow a good day for me._

* * *

 _A/N: My mind still scrambling a lot of events that i wanted to write for my fav couple. But i gotta focus on one first right? :D_

Thank you. Reading and Reviewing :)


	3. Chapter 3

Okey, another chapter. I don't know if your gonna like it but hope you do.

Disclaimer: I just borrowed everything sad to say I owned NOTHING.

* * *

 **Like love hate collide**

Walking away, his going back where his friend is.

"Guys have you seen Kakarot?" Klirin asked Tien and Yamcha.

They are in their private room somewhere in the school, here they spend many time when they don't have classes or bored and of course to hide from fan people.

Yamcha sitting on the wooden table while playing with his basketball, his taking up Psychology suppose to be third year but he skip a semester due to some money problem but manage to go back to school after he found a good part time job, that's why his still stuck in second year.

Tien taking up culinary, his got a younger brother orphan Chiaotzu but still in high school and expecting to be in college next year.

Klirin is taking minor subjects so he got a lot of time than the the other two friends.

"I thought his gone with you" Yamcha said. Tien just nodded in respond.

"No, he just disappear in the middle of girls cheering for his name, and I gotta sneak out" Kilirin said while scratching his head "Man! what a pain" He really find hard time how to avoid those fan girls, he thought they would get rid of them after high school but then again there's a continuation.

Yamcha smirk "You know Kakarot, too nice and too innocent, and very gentlemen to girls"

"So thats why you also hiding here?" Klirin said.

Both just smiled. Tien and Yamcha is also very popular hunks in the university and also got many fan girls.

while the three boys laughing, sudden appear of Kakarot infront of them.

"Hi Guys!" Cheerfull he said.

"Man! you almost startle us!" Kilirin said.

Kakarot just grinned to his friend.

"So where have you been Kakarot?" Tien ask

"Ahh-" he didn't finish cause his stomach suddenly growls a loud.

"he he he" shyly he just said.

"Well there's no food here, so we gotta go to cafeteria" Tien said

"Race you there man!" Yamcha said while running

"Hey! wait up!" Klirin said.

"I'm coming too! wait!" Kakarot said.

Close friends called him Kakarot only those don't know who he is called him Goku. He was suppose to ask Chichi to go lunch with him but he just don't know why he couldn't control his feelings the moment they eyes met . It's a pain for him really. Its like Love and Hate colliding whenever he sees her.

True he is aware why Chichi is mad of him but Chichi don't know why his doing it, yes! she don't know why. But he can't just say something that they both never will hear when they are mad.

He wanted to talk to Chichi seriously and wanted to say that he won't do anything bad stuff anymore, apologize if possible.

Of all the girls, ladies that liked him this sure little lady that his been bothering will never even wanted to see him.

But Goku loves challenges and his willing to cooperate and win the challenge, Chichi maybe not aware but she just accepting a challenge that they both already started.

Smirk just appear in Goku's face _I'm too excited now I wanna know how long until you give in to me Chi._

"I'm gonna do super speed! I don't wanna stuck with fan girls anymore!" Klirin said making Goku stop thinking and looking to his friends

"Well we can all just go speedy anyway we all don't want to stay to cafeteria" Yamcha

"Race you!" Tien said

Goku Just laugh to his friends.

* * *

 **Somewhere around school.**

Bulma dialed her friend's number, she called 18.

"Hi 18 are you with Chichi now?"

 _'Not right now, I guess she's already home at her apartment'_

"I see then maybe I'll text her thanks 18"

 _'Sure'_

They both hang up.

"Bulma!" Her friend Launch called

"Hey Launch no classes now?" she ask

"One more, and I am very tired now" Launch complained

Bulma smiled to her friend. "Well you gotta endure one last subject before going home" she said.

"No choice, got any party coming up?" Launch asked

"There's a schedule but party is not fixed date yet" Bulma said

"I'm excited!" Launch exclaimed

Bulma just shake her head trying to control her excitement too. Cause she too is a party goer.

She planned that 18 and Chichi will come with them so they can enjoy not focus on too much stress.

She knew Chichi when they were in high school, they first met when she was almost hit by a pot plant. Chichi just strike it like a player of baseball with her bat she was wearing sports outfit then with her hair tied up. She sure is tough and younger back then seeing fierce eyes.

She thanked her and since then they become good friends until she graduated and she never heard of her because of being very busy in her chosen course.

"Gotta go girl, text ya later" Launch said before leaving her

"sure, see ya tomorrow"

Bulma just came out of the university building and its almost sunset, not very far she sees her boyfriend talking to a phone

"He sure is busy" _he never even bother texting me_

She walked to him. Coming near she can hear his voice

"I told you! don't make me love sick stupid adviser Tarble! don't call me because of that shitty love" Vegeta hang up not waiting for his brother to speak

 _"S_ tupid weakling..." He muttered while looking at his phone.

"That's quite rude for a big brother Vegeta"

He already knew shes behind him, he can feel her anyway.

"I don't give a shit on that kind of conversation woman" he said to her

He is quite rude because of his pride, but once you get to know him you will see he cherish the people he cares.

Bulma did not say anything she just wrap her arms around her lover and give him a kiss.

"Just relax" she continued kissing him, and he kissed back.

She would want to continue kissing him but they are in the public place so she just give him a deep kiss and separate herself to him. He didn't stop her.

"Try not to little nice to Tarble sometimes honey" She said nicely

"hmmmp" He just said.

They both walk going to the parking lot.

What will happen tomorrow?

* * *

A/N: Can you guess?

Review is nice. XD

Good or bad?


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N_ : This chapter is long, I was carried in my thoughts for them. So hope it will not bore you.

Disclaimer: All characters mentioned in this chapter is Toriyama's not mine. Cynthia is the car instructor of piccolo in the dbz I think episode is Goku's Ordeal.

I ship them even if they are not cannon. I wanted so badly wanted them to be together in my mind so I gotta put them and my mind only focus on them Picollo/Cynthia. So sorry for the fans. Let me just ship this in this fic. T_T

* * *

 **The Boys, The Girls and The payback**

 _I am running...running in the dark... very dark place, deeply breathing but keep on running 'why am i running?' I asked myself_

 _"Don't run away from me!"_

 _I stopped 'where's that voice come from?' I tried searching in this darkness but I can't see anything._

 _"where are you?" I asked._

 _'Please you gotta cook for me'_

 _I am surprise_

 _"What?!"_

 _'Please I'm hungry'_

 _"Tell me where are you first?'"_

 _I gotta cook for him? why the heck I have to do that?_

 _'I am here'_

 _"where?"_

 _'Behind you'_

 _The voice becomes familiar so I turned around, and saw a begging sad black eyes with weird hairdo spiking all around_

 _"Who are you?"_

 _The guy walked near to me and suddenly change appearance to some what familiar face, his hair turned yellow and side up in the same time_

 _"You!"_

 _He hold in my arms but not gripping_

 _"Let me go" Why am I not struggling_

 _'I wanna eat Chi please cook for me'_

 _Then I can struggle now , his grip came too tight._

 _'Please Chi!' his voice begged_

 _"No! let me go!"_

"I will not cook Breakfast , Lunch and Dinner for you Son Goku!" Chichi shout as she opened her eyes and embarrassment came rushing to her cheeks , everyone is looking at her.

"Oh I'm sure that, his not here asking" said Cynthia her professor while putting two hands on her hips. And she heard everyone in the room laughs.

"So...sorry Ma'am" She apologize with tomato face

"Miss" Cynthia looked at her record "Chichi Ox right?" she asked calmly

"Yes, ma'am" Chichi said shyly

"If you are here just to sleep in my class you can leave now!" Cynthia said with a shout and angry voice

Quickly she grab her things and leave not looking at her classmates.

 _I gotta find place quiet ..._ Walking fast pace with embarrassment. She bump into someone "Sorry" She muttered not looking to the person.

* * *

 **Hours passed.**

Goku and his friends are back to their private place,

Yamcha and Tien try to put a joke at Klirin. When he suddenly asked them

"Hey guys why was the girl walking fast earlier coming out to your class?"

"Oh you mean girl wearing Blue tshirt with black baggy sweatpants? her curves is really awesome"

Tien and Klirin laugh at Yamcha he surely know where to find good spot in a girls body.

Goku felt irritation on how his friend describe the girl but he tried to cool it off.

"Yeah" he just said

Laughin Klirin speak "Because she was sleeping in professor Cynthia's class"

Tien Laughing also backing up "Yeah she shouts mad"

"I will not cook breakfast, lunch and dinner for you!" Yamcha said mimicking what the girl said

"Son Goku!" Klirin add up

Goku is surprised he blinked at his friends twice.

 _What?!I_ he exclaimed inside.

"Her name was Chichi" Yamcha said. "and she's hot" he adds up.

"Hey you already got many girls hanging around can you spare this one!" Goku suddenly said and his friends stunned.

He just realize he was almost mad while his saying that.

"I... uh sorry man" he said.

"Yamcha, looks like you almost hit on Kakarot's girl" Klirin said.

"Oooh.. are little innocent Kakarot has a thing on that tomboyish girl" Tien said teasing

"Well guys, If you know she's our schoolmate in high school" Klirin said "And Kakarot was really attracted to her but he's too shy to speak to her" Klirin laughing

"I am not! I can talk to her, its just she's always mad at me every time we meet" Goku said he looked at Yamcha "Sorry"

"Cool Man, I didn't know... but now, I think I can help you" Yamch offered

"Nah! knowing you? I can take care of it," Goku said

They all laugh "What?! I'm a girl magnet anyway" Yamcha said proudly

"Believe me this one is different, she will prefer to kick your ass than kissing you" Klirin

Yamcha scratch his head confuse, he really don't see if it will happen cause he is used to girls like flirting with him.

"Kakarot and Chichi has this sparring PE in high school" Klirin started "It was only for few special people to represent martial arts" trying to remember the details.

"Cheerful Kakarot was so happy because he got to spar with her but suddenly she attacked furious like its not sparring"

"Oooh... " Tien said "Don't go near her man, Kakarot almost been kicked in the ass what more for you"

Yamcha looking amazed "Yeah" _I don't like that kind of girls_

"Who won?" Tien ask

"Well apparently Chichi sensed that Kakarot just avoiding her attack so she give a little contest" Klirin said

"What is it?" Yamcha ask

"She said If I won she will cook for me" Goku answered

"When foods pops out in the scene Goku would do anything" Tien said. He knows when everyone gathered and if he cooks everyone is present even Vegeta will come just to eat the food he prepared.

Goku grinned "Well Chichi's cooking so I really want to win"

"She's a good cook?" Yamcha asked

"Yeah! and I missed her cooking, I wonder why she took literature instead of culinary?" Goku said

"Well ask her" Klirin said grinning.

Goku laugh "Yeah" _I'll be able to talk to her soon . I hope._

* * *

 **School park.**

Sitting on a wooden picnic table Chichi breath deeply she can't believe she fell asleep in class, its not her.

She got stressed because of what Goku said to her yesterday, she can't sleep, she is thinking of what she should do if she will be able to bump to him somewhere and ending up not sleeping until she reach her room in class. She didn't notice she was already asleep.

"What a shame" she said after she breath deeply.

"Hi Chi"

She lift her head and see Bulma and Launch walking, they both sat where Chichi is.

She looked at Launch, sad and down.

She whispered to Bulma "What happened?"

Bulma also whispered in respond "She bump into Tien earlier"

Chichi looked at Bulma blinking here eyes, _So what?_

Bulma remembers she don't know about it

"Well Launch and Tien has a pass" She whisper to Chichi

"Oh..." Chichi said

"Tien and I are strangers, I don't know him and he don't know me" Launch said with a bit of hurt in every word she speak.

"Ow its ok girl, you will find someone better" Bulma said while massaging her back

Launch smiled " Thanks girl"

"So whats up with you Chi we see you afar looking down before we got here" Bulma said

"I got kicked outside of Professor Cynthia's class because of sleeping" Chichi said.

"Thought you slept early?" Bulma

"I thought so too, but ended up not, I hate thinking too much" her hands hold her head and leand on the table.

Bulma just smiled sweetly looking to her friends.

"Hey guys whats up" 18 said when she appear

"Oh hey 18 how's class" Launch ask sitting next to Chichi

"Class is fine, professor Piccolo is quite nice unlike to professor Cynthia" 18

"Rumors say's professor Piccolo and Cynthia are going out" Launch said back to her happy feeling

"Just rumors Launch, others said its impossible cause Professor Piccolo is nice guy and Professor Cynthia like a bitch. Totally opposite" Bulma said

"Well Opposite's attract?" Chichi said.

They all looked at her. "Yeah she's right" Bulma said.

"Say Chichi do you have a boyfriend?" Launch asked

"No, I have friend guys back at our village but not that I consider In a relationship" Chichi said plainly

"Well do you want a boyfriend Chi?" Bulma asked

"Why? what for?" Chi asked with her brows wrinkled

"Well just to have inspiration" Bulma said. Launch and 18 just nodded.

"No, I am determine to finish study, then go back to my village" She said. "Well don't tell me all of you have boyfriends?" she then asked them

"As of now none" 18 said

"Me too" Launch said "But this one" Points to Bulma

"I am not talking, don't put me in" Bulma said

"Well, I am not again'ts having relationship while studying just to make sure both party's know their priorities first" Chichi said. "I admit that sometimes when I am thinking alone what would I be like if I have a boyfriend... but because of my standards maybe, that's why the right guy for me is not been revealed"

"Your right to that" Launch agreed

A minute they were silence... suddenly a growl of stomach heard. Everyone looked at each other blinking each other then laugh

"Guess we all gotta eat" 18 said

"Can't believe our stomach growls simultaneously" Bulma said

Launch just laugh

"Yeah" Chichi said. "Let's buy some outside the school"

They all agreed.

* * *

Somewhere at night...

* * *

 **Parking lot...**

They all like him cause of his calm features and nice guy attitude, his a gentleman alright but he's quite sensitive in people around him. People are used to his appearance, maybe because he is also charming for them. His name is _Piccolo Green_ and his fixing his car cause it wont start. He is tired for the whole day teaching for almost 500 students in the university his holding. He wanted to go home but he's stuck here.

 _Shit!_ he muttered to himself _of all the time_ he said

"Car problem Mr. green"

He heard, he can already sense her coming, he just don't like looking, but she started talking so he have to look at her, or she will change mood again.

 _This woman_ he said while he breathe inwardly like taking a strength before he face her.

"Miss Ginger good evening"

He heard her laugh.

"More like wreck evening to you Mr. green" she said.

"...Well, I still need to fix this" Picollo said

"How about you just call someone at your favorite car fixer shop and ride with me" She suggested with a seductive smirk.

He's got two options, Either he can fix his car until morning or he will obliged to her offer of _The ride._ Well he choose the free ride, his too tired he wanted to rest early.

"Wait a minute" He said. He took his phone and dialed the number

 _Good choice Mr Piccolo I will finally get my pay back on our last date_ Cynthia thought, she will not let this moment go.

She don't like what happened on their last date _six months ago_ and she wanted to be even so badly .

She was a bad ass punk in her youth a _Bitch_ they say. A dare devil racer. Lots of guys really got the hots on her but she don't like them the last guy before this guy in front her dated was a leopard nerd, she kicked his ass in the end.

"Okey thank you"

She heard him say.

Piccolo turned around to see the waiting woman sitting in her car. Her orange hair is straitened, she sometimes makes it curled, She wear formal attire long sleeve blazer and pencil cut skirt. Yes she wear a formal protocol of the university but this can't hide her beautiful body figure its like she so fit like her body's popping out : _Enticing_ he thought but tried to erase _what am I thinking._

"Well?" she asked him

"They are going to pick this up tonight" He said. trying to make it plainly

"So? were going or you just gonna stand there" She said to him

He walked and got in her white Jaguar XKR. He sits beside her and He can see her smirking _Now what is this woman thinking?_.

"Okey take me at Y street" He said to her _I wanted to get away from her as soon as I can_

"Are you kidding me?" She said.

He is surprise on her reaction. He heard the engine ignite.

He looked at her wide eye, and she was smirking

"Why don't I take you somewhere fun" She said

 _Oh boy! did I just choose the wrong dicision?_ he's thinking worriedly.

And the car dashed...

* * *

A/N: I got obssesed to them so I just have to give them part.

My minds load of many events I wanted to write I hope I won't loose track in my story

R&R is very helpful thank you. :)


End file.
